


Don't Let Me Bleed

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolves, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't let me bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265919) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Don%27t%20Let%20Me%20Bleed.mp3) | **Size:** 5.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:16
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Don%27t%20Let%20Me%20Bleed.m4a) | **Size:** 3.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:16

  
---|---


End file.
